Tangled Within the Web of Fate
by OuiSexSi
Summary: One day, Harry asks Hermione to do something absolutely preposterous, and she immediately dismisses the idea. But Harry's not the only one plotting schemes with Hermione's involvement in mind, and she'll undoubtedly be dragged into them one way or another, willingly or not. DM/HG, BZ/HG, and TN/HG. Maybe more or different pairings later.


**Author's Note: No clue where I will take this story, or if I even will take it anywhere. I might need help from reviews, suggestions are always welcome, and I love to twist things into my stories from ideas reviewers have given me. So, please, review!**

 **Also important to note that I have an awful tendency of going long periods of time between updates. I'll try not to do that this time.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable as being owned by someone else.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had been back to Hogwarts for their fourth year, and in that time, Harry had been driving both Ron and Hermione crazy.

And it was all because of Draco-bloody-Malfoy.

Well, Hermione had just about had it!

"Harry. No offense, but I _really_ don't want to talk, hear, or think about Malfoy right now. And you should take a break from it too."

Her voice was stern when she looked at him, maybe a little bit harsh, but mostly she just sounded tired. Harry had the decency to at least look a little ashamed, but that didn't stop him.

"But Hermio-"

She held up her hand.

"No, Harry. Today, I just want to eat my food, and enjoy my meal."

Harry looked to Ron for help, who held up both of his hands.

"Sorry mate, I have to side with 'Mione this time."

Then proceeded to shovel another spoonful of his third helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Harry huffed, but, for once, said nothing more on the subject.

Despite that, it still bothered Hermione how... obsessed Harry was becoming with Malfoy. He was absolutely certain that Malfoy was a Death Eater, and that he was up to something.

Which, to be fair, Malfoy probably was up to something. But Death Eater missions? That could be stretching it.

Then again maybe not. But she just didn't see how anything Harry had been doing or saying was going to help the situation.

"Blimey, maybe you should just date Malfoy if you want to know so badly."

Ron grumbled while wiping some mashed potatoes off of his mouth.

Hermione looked up at him sharply. Harry had just _finally_ shut up about Malfoy at last! Ron wasn't supposed to keep the subject going!

Harry, however, instead of looking disgusted or annoyed, like Hermione had expected, suddenly looked thrilled.

And she really didn't like the way he was looking directly at _her_.

"Ron, you're a genius!" Harry said, turning to his friend for just a moment, then back to Hermione.

Hermione and Ron both shared a glance.

"Mate, wait... I wasn't serious. And if, you're, you know..." Ron lowered his voice then, looking around to make sure no one else was directly within earshot, before continuing, "that way... Well, there are plenty of much better blokes."

"I have to agree, Harry. There are a lot better options out there." Hermione said, though she wasn't sure that Harry was actually agreeing to what Ron had suggested.

No, the way Harry was looking at Hermione suggested something entirely different.

She was getting a bad feeling.

Just then Harry seemed to snap back to reality, realizing what Ron and Hermione were talking about.

"What? No! No, no, no! Not _me_. _You_." Harry said, looking directly at Hermione.

Hermione and Ron both stared at Harry for a moment, before Ron burst out laughing. Hermione, though, began to turn pink.

It was as she had feared.

And she was _not_ happy with this suggestion. At all.

Ron was laughing so hard, he had to wipe a few tears from his eyes. After he calmed down a little, he patted Harry on the back.

"That's... the funniest thing... you've ever said, mate." Ron said, between more laughs.

Hermione didn't find the situation amusing in the slightest. And if she were honest, she felt a bit annoyed that Ron didn't think she could get him to date her, even if it _was_ Malfoy and even if the notion _was_ ridiculous. Which it was.

But a part of her still wanted to prove Ron wrong.

Harry was simply ignoring Ron, his attention still fully on Hermione.

Hermione decided to ignore Ron, too.

"Maybe you've forgotten this, Harry, but purebloods make it a point to not date muggle-borns. Or touch them. Or acknowledge their existence, unless it's to hurt them in some way. Especially _that_ pureblood."

Harry was unfazed.

"But Hermione! You're the brightest witch of our age! Everyone says it. Surely you can figure something out!"

Her cheeks burned slightly still, but this time also from the compliment. She looked away from Harry, down at her food.

"Yeah. And that something is to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible." Hermione said, stabbing an innocent piece of blueberry pie as though it was the culprit, and then popping the piece in her mouth.

It didn't taste like a culprit at least. In fact, it tasted quite delicious and innocent.

Harry was frowning at her, while Ron had finally calmed down. Now, instead of laughing, he was looking at Harry a bit oddly.

"Bloody 'ell, you're not serious, mate!"

Harry shrugged, looking a bit put out, which was all the confirmation Ron needed.

"Harry! That's a bloody awful idea! How could you even ask 'Mione to do such a thing?!"

He sighed, and shrugged again, deciding to eat the rest of his meal in silence, and not making eye contact with either of them.

Ron grumbled a bit more, but also continued eating.

Hermione, however, had mostly lost her appetite. Harry's behavior was really getting to her.

His obsession with Malfoy had been bad enough, but now that he was ready to put Hermione directly in the line of fire... that was just so unlike him.

She had noticed the way Harry's eyes always drifted over to Malfoy in any shared classes, looking suspicious, and sometimes downright hateful.

How he always paid closer attention to him than any of the other Slytherins.

How he even tried to provoke Malfoy a few times this year!

Yes, Hermione had noticed that Harry was getting more and more out of hand. She just wasn't sure what to do about it.

What Hermione hadn't noticed were the three sets of eyes across the room that had been glancing at her more and more over the last few days.

* * *

"It'll work. How hard can it be? The bint is probably secretly dying from sexual frustration." one voice said, sounding both relaxed and self-assured.

"Doesn't mean she'd go for it." a deeper voice intoned, always the reasonable one.

"Tch. She'd be itching to get her hands on someone so obviously her superior." a third replied, smooth and arrogant. Also self-assured.

"You know the pride of a Gryffindor; I doubt it would let her even consider the idea." the second, reasonable voice again.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." the first voice, somewhat intrigued this time.

And find out, they would.

* * *

 **Please! Review with any ideas you guys have. ALL are taken into consideration. And, even if you don't have an idea, I'd really love to hear your opinions, constructive criticism, or just anything you have to say in general. Your thoughts really do matter to me.**


End file.
